


Not Your Typical Boy Meets Boy Story

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkwardness, College Student Yesung, Dramedy, Heechul has no social skills, M/M, Opposites Attract, Rating May Change, Rich Heechul, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Heechul, Save them, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Umbrella, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Umbrellas, Waiter Yesung, Waiters & Waitresses, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Not Your Typical Boy Meets Boy Story

**11:40 AM**

If you were to ask him,he would probably say that he has a pretty decent life.

I mean his life isn't _perfect _by any means,but hey,it's his life and he's pretty happy with it.

"Hey!"

Well.....

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Up until about five minutes ago.


End file.
